


Coming Attractions

by kuwdora



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/pseuds/kuwdora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Maybe you could give me a teaser to see if I want more,” Henry said and wished he didn’t sound as much of a dork as he felt right then.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Attractions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sfa_pornbattle prompt of 'first time.'

“Tell me to stop,” Tesla said, lips dangerously close to his ear and Henry leaned away, anxious, but yeah, maybe a little turned on right now and he wasn’t ready to admit it. Not when Tesla was so damn confident and smarmy about it. He knew his imagination was playing tricks on him when he thought that Tesla’s looming smirk was hypnotic and tempestuous, straight out an old horror film, except the vampires in those flicks were not sarcastic know-it-alls who hit on dudes. Bela Lugosi was classic. Vampires were bloodsucking monsters with a penchant for capes and stealing the buxom women to their lairs. And maybe Tesla wasn’t an average vampire, but he was the _only_ vampire, or rather, former-vampire that he’d ever met so maybe the point was moot.

“Would you listen if I said stop?” he asked and tried to casually stand up, keeping the swivel chair between them.

“The only boundaries I never respected were that of science. But I would be inclined to say that lines were meant to be crossed, my dear lupine friend. Many things have come from venturing into the unknown,” he said.

“That’s… a fair point,” Henry admitted and Tesla had edged the chair out of the way with his foot and advanced on him. Henry glanced over his shoulder at the computer screen and then at the rest of the desk, wondering if he wanted to actually leap over or just make a break for it past Tesla.

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Tesla said and Henry wasn’t sure he completely believed that but the tightness growing in his jeans seemed to disagree. Tesla grinned broadly, their hips inches away from touching and he folded his arms behind his back.

Henry stared, heart pounding even more and fuck all, he didn’t want to have to do much more to encourage Tesla, not when it was a crazy proposition in the first place. “Uh,” he began.

“I don’t actually have all day,” Tesla said and Henry rolled his eyes and laughed nervously.

“Maybe you could give me a teaser to see if I want more,” Henry said and wished he didn’t sound as much of a dork as he felt right then. Tesla didn’t waste any time when an arm looped around to the small of his back and the cupped the side of his face as he moved in to kiss him. As far as kissers went, Tesla had more than enough technique and practice under his belt, Henry decided rather quickly. It felt awkward and unfamiliar, not that it took away from the pleasure, but Henry didn’t know where to place his hands so he settled on Tesla’s rather bony hips, growing unsteady by the increased pressure on his mouth. Tesla cupped his junk mid-way through the kiss and Henry groaned.

When Tesla broke the kiss, he oozed smugness and with good reason. Henry managed to close his mouth and pursed his lips, nodding until the words came.

“Yeah, okay. Let’s do this.”

Henry jumped a little, startled by the unzipping itself and Henry shot him a look. “Not _here_ ,” he said and Tesla gave him a bemused smile.

“Lead the way,” Tesla said, stepping aside, letting Henry edge out of the alcove of computers. Henry walked backwards to the door and then stopped.

“Wait. If you watch me while I sleep, this is a deal breaker,” he said warningly.

“I make no promises,” Tesla said with his patented sneer.


End file.
